


Lazy mornings

by Leviathaan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, Modern AU, No rhaast, Slight hinting towards CPR on a bug, Slight hinting towards Malzahar x Talon, cute stuff, they're around the same age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathaan/pseuds/Leviathaan
Summary: Setting: College students, Kayn lives in a house with some other characters from League, there is no rivalry between anyone, unless stated otherwise in the story (and of course because this is a modern AU, Rhaast and The Shadow Order doesn’t exist, poor Rhaast.).  Age 20-25





	Lazy mornings

I wake up in a cold room, did I forget to close the window or is the heater broken, I don’t know, and I can’t actually be bothered to check. I just snuggle more into my large duvet not wanting to leave my somewhat warm bed, but I knew I would have to leave at some point, since I didn’t want today to end up like the rest of the days.

Lately I have been sleeping in all the time waking up at around lunch time, and around that time the day is already wasted, so today I gotta jump out of bed and actually do something.

I quickly glanced over at the watch on my bed table, in red blinking lights it read “8:56” ughhhhh, it’s still early, oh well if I don’t wake up now and stay in bed I’ll probably end up falling asleep again and then it’s another day that’s wasted. Before I had ended up spending too much time contemplating me waking up I decided to jump out of bed, wrong choice, the minute the duvet left my body and my bare feet hit the cool wooden floor, shivers were sent down my spine, and I started shaking violently. 

I quickly tip toed over to my closet avoiding as much contact with the floor as possible, grabbing a pair of loose dark grey sweatpants I jumped into them already feeling a bit warmer, I also found my slippers and put them on. I ended up deciding to check out if I did shut my window since the cold is actually starting to bother me, I walk over to my window, and sure enough it’s cracked slightly open, I close it and walk over to the heater, which is on 0, I turn all the way up to 5, so my room quickly can get heated up.

Passing a mirror in my room I notice how messy my hair is, grabbing a comb I start brushing through my long locks, of course it’s one big knot. About 5 minutes later of combing through my hair it’s finally somewhat untangled, I also braid it in a low hanging braid, that almost reaches my waist. Before leaving the comfort of my own room I grab a random hoodie and put it on, just so I’m not walking around half naked, then again I doubt the other guys would mind.

I walk down the stairs and immediately the smell of bacon and eggs hit my nose, which just results in me fasting my pace and tripping over own feet face planting at the end of the stairs. “Oh has the night owl finally made it out of its nest, is that what I’m hearing?” I hear a familiar voice say. Quickly I pull myself of the ground and patting some dust away from my sweatpants and hoodie “hahahahah, very funny Talon, very funny.” I responded in a mocking voice.

“Why did you finally decide to leave your nest, found something interesting or what?” He responds in an even more mocking tone. “So leaving your room is now against the rules, gotcha, gonna keep that in mind. But really, I just wanted to get out I guess, get some fresh air maybe or something like that.” I quickly answered in response to his mocking. “I still don’t get how you can be in such a shape laying on your arse all day.” He mutters under his breath, well someone’s jealous, and to that I just smirk. 

I walk into the kitchen where I see Zed standing there making breakfast. He hadn’t noticed me, well I think not at least. Sneaking up behind his back, stepping as careful as possible, making sure he didn’t hear me. I carefully sneak my arms around his waist, and pull him close to me, and being a slight bit taller I place my chin on top of his head.

“Well, well, well look who’s finally out and about, and to think you’re finally up before lunch, that’s almost a record now isn’t it?” He asks moving slightly out of my grip to turn around and look at my face. “Seriously, why is everyone so surprised that I’m up before, who knows when. Come on, it isn’t that big of a deal.” I respond with a childish pout. “By everyone, do you mean Talon and I? And come on now, the past couple of months, we could be lucky if we saw you before 1pm, and then you stayed up to late at night. Yes it’s a bit of a surprise to see you alive this “early” in the morning.” I huff out some air at his comment, damn him and all, I’m not that lazy, ok maybe I am, but that’s not my point. Zed returns to his cooking, being careful not to burn it, and I just return to having my chin on top of his head, spectating his every move. I also wrap my slender arms around his waist yet again, clinging closely to his back.  
“Kayn you do realise you’re only slowing me down making breakfast right now.” He mumbles under his breath, busy flipping the sizzling bacon on the pan. “I know, but I don’t care I’ve missed this, so let me stay like this for a while.” I respond as I nestle my head in the crook of his neck, and squeezing him a tad bit tighter. “Do as you please, just don’t tell me to hurry up, as it’s your own fault I’m slow.”

After standing there for about 5 minutes Zed shifts a bit notifying me that I should move as well. I loosen my grip around his waist, giving him his much needed space. He grabs two plates and starts transferring the food from the pan to the plates. Noticing he is finally done preparing food, I place a small peck on his cheek and let fully go, and start making my way to the couch. “How come you actually made food for two?” I find it weird, did he expect me or what, or is he a fortune teller. “Usually I am the first person awake, not that you would know that anyways, and then I prepare food for Talon and I, but since you’re up early today, you have his portion. He is fully capable of cooking himself.” To that I chuckle, and Zed just smiles sheepishly. From the living room I hear a angry Talon shouting “Hey that ain’t fair, why does he get rewarded for waking up early, what an achievement.” Zed and I just burst into laughter at his reacting to not receiving breakfast. 

We walk over to the couch Zed carrying the food and I’m just lazily dragging my feet along the floor and my hands hanging loosely in my pockets of my hoodie. I sat down on the far side of the couch leaving room for Zed to sit down besides me. He gently placed the plates on the small table. But before he could move past me and over to his own spot I pulled him into my lap hugging him. To anyone it must’ve looked a bit weird, since we’re pretty similar in body size me just being slight bit taller. He gently placed his head on my shoulder, his Snow White hair brushed my cheek, making me squirm slightly at the tickling feeling.  
“I’ve missed this you know. Ever since you stopped attending school you’ve become lazy and stopped caring about doing anything serious. It worries me.” Zed complained in a sigh.  
“I know. I’ve been worrying everyone haven’t I? I just don’t feel like the stuff I have to do to get a somewhat stable future is interesting. I guess I’ll have to figure something out though. Don’t worry, I will figure something out at some point, I just don’t know what yet” I say trying to be reassuring and placing a small kiss on the forehead of the man resting below me. 

And with that I hear Zeds stomach rumble slightly and he turns his head away from me in embarrassment. I let go of him so he can move to sit next to me, he picks up his plate and starts eating.

“Sho anyfing yo would like cho do chodjay? (So anything you would like to do today?)” zed speaks up with a mouth, stuffed with food. He even starts choking at some point. “Maybe you should wait with speaking when you’ve just shoved your face with food?” I pat him on his back as he reaches for a napkin on the table, still coughing a little he wipes his mouth with the napkin.  
“As I tried to say, is there anything you would like to do today?” Placing his now empty plate on the table, and turning to me.

“I want to say just chill and watch netflix, but really we should go out, do something fun. We haven’t been on a proper date in forever.” I say poking at my food not really feeling in the mood to eat, but I still forced myself to eat something. 

“Hmmm, that sounds nice actually, though the weather might not agree with us, yesterday’s forecast was heavy rain and thunderstorm, doubt today will be any different, so maybe we should just stay inside for the day, we could go out tomorrow. I hate thunderstorms anyways so let’s just stay home.” He states with a frown.

“You know, I find it kind of cute that you don’t like thunderstorms, you really don’t look like the type who would be afraid of them, but sure let’s stay home for the day and get some much needed cuddle time.” As I say that Talon walks into the room with a bowl of cereal in his hands, which he places down on the table and sits in the opposite side of the couch.  
“God you guys are gross sometimes, why can’t you do that in your room or something.” He says bluntly munching on a fruit loop, he grabs the remote, turning on the television. 

“Because single beds are a pain in the arse to cuddle on, and really you’re just jealous, come one, come over here and get some cuddles too, maybe we won’t be so gross then.” I pat the spot near me and move slightly towards Zed as if telling ‘there is enough space’ to that Zed chuckles and Talon just groans loudly. 

“I don’t need to cuddle with you guys, I just need my own boyfriend.” He mumbles the last part, almost as if it was meant for himself and not for us. Footsteps can be heard on the stairs and soon a sleepy Malzahar emerges from the hall. In the corner of my eye I see Talon blushing at the figure and then he quickly scrambles to his feet and past the other male.

“God he really needs to speak up, that shy boy.” I send a playful smirk towards Malzahar, who is looking completely stunned from what just happened.

“Did he.. Did he just avoid me.” His eyes widened, almost not believing the words exiting his mouth.

“I think he did.” Zed interferes with a small smirk on his lips, oh his plump red lips, how I want to kiss them right now. Which I do, I pull him closer to me lifting his thighs slightly to sit on top of my own, I intertwine my fingers in his hair and pull slightly. I hear a cough behind me and quickly pull away, laughing slightly as I realise Malzahar was still standing there.  
“You know you could’ve just said if you wanted to be alone, I don’t mind. I’ll just go make some food.” And with that he walks off to the kitchen leaving me and Zed to ourselves yet again. I look into Zed’s dark orbs and he at mine, I lift my hand up to cup his cheek, he leans into my touch closing his eyes. 

“They should just talk really, it’s so obvious too, well mostly Talon, but you can tell that Malzahar cares for him just as much, he just has his own way of showing it.” Zed mumbles, I could almost see him rolling his eyes through the closed lids.  
“Yeah, they’re terrible really, but let’s not worry about them for now, we should just focus on us today.” I say leaning in to kiss him, he still hadn't opened his eyes so he flinches a little when he feels my lips on his, but quickly relaxes into the kiss. The rest of the day passed with minimal effort, laying in front of the television huddled up with blankets and tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't usually write these kinds of fanfics but i might write more since this was fun, and if people are up for it i might write about what will happen between Malzahar and Talon. Zed x Kayn doesnt have many stories thus far so i wanted to add my own, I am currently working on an omegaverse with the pairing, so stay tuned for more i guess.


End file.
